gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8: August Reunion
Chapter 8: August Reunion is the eighth chapter in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 7: Birthday. The next chapter is Chapter 9: School Storm. Sypnosis Almandine and the friends has arrived in a huge ship called Sunlight Ship MKII. They have to find Brown Sapphire but it was guarded by the Tugtupites. Plot Almandine and the friends have arrived in Sunlight Ship MKII. Moldavite talks to Almandine about heights but she already have the fear of heights. Aspect touches the Sun Orb and projects other areas such as The Old Jungle (burned), Ice Cave, The Tree of Worries, Gyral's Basement and many more. Moldavite stops Aspect to not touch the Sun Orb ever. Suddenly, A Tugtupite (Boss) appears from the door. She captures Almandine and they try to shatter her. Luminica/Enthuisäte stops Tugtupite (Boss) by pulling a rope but it's eventually pulled out. Tugtupite (Boss) calls the other Tugtupites to retrive them. After that, the Tugtupites were gone and Almandine felt relieved. They went inside the Sunlight Ship MKII. Luminica/Enthuisäte finds a big screen but it's actually a Pezzo-Communicator. Luminica/Enthuisäte turns the TV on but it's actually Pezzottaite on screen. A red siren blares and the six Tugtupites arrived. Moldavite was angry and tries to poof the Tugtupites but they successfully grabbed Almandine again. Aspect uses the Aspect State and clears all the Tugtupites away but one Tugtupite (Plum) got poofed. The five Tugtupites sent Almandine and the friends to prison. Suddenly... A pink cloaked merchant named Pezzocloak (nicknamed Pal) magically arrives from the blanket. She tells Almandine and the friends to get out from the prison room. On the next day, The friends including Pal have arrived into a big cannon room where the Tugtupites attack the gems and SOULS. The Tugtupites arrived and they go inside the cannon. The cannon shoots at Pal but she/he defends it using a giant pink shield followed by Aspect using Aspect State on the Tugtupites. Tugtupite (Boss) gets mad and she commands the Tugtupites to use the Super Cannon Shooter Mode on Moldavite. When nearly activating the Super Cannon Shooter Mode, it doesn't work. Tugtupite (Boss) is still mad at the lazy Tugtupites due to the cannon's power not working. Almandine fuses with Moldavite to become Vesuvianite again and kicks Tugtupite's Cannon which causes it to explode into fire, followed by the Sunlight Ship MKII damaging it. The friends celebrated it because of Vesuvianite who did excellent teamwork. The friends goes back to the Past and discover the development of the Sunlight Ship MKII's interior. Almandine discovers a Magic Sponge from the floor. She picks up and puts the Magic Sponge in Moldavite's pocket. Back at the Present, they go to the Frost Engine Room. In the Frost Engine Room, Luminica saw the Tugtupites! Abalone Pearl turns angry and fuses with Moldavite to form Variscite. Variscite summons her electro powers and zapped Luminica/Enthuisäte and the Tugtupites. Almandine tries to calm Variscite down but now, she's calm. Almandine and the friends put Luminica's SOUL, inside Moldavite's pocket. On the next day, they went into the Cave Room to fight against the Pezzosaurus. Aspect uses the Aspect State again which makes the Pezzosaurus explode into pink pieces. The Tugtupites fused together to make Tugtupite (Fusion) and attacks Almandine. Moldavite uses the power of grass blades and attacks Tugtupite (Fusion) which defuses back to the Tugtupites. Almandine and the friends celebrated again! On the next day, Almandine and the friends went into the Station Room. They fought the Tugtupites again but this time, it was slightly harder. The friends went into the Power Plant and face the Pezzo-Heart. Aspect bursts into a rainbow explosion cloud which shatters the Tugtupites forever and the ship is almost broken. On the next day, Almandine and the friends arrived on the Head Room and fought Pezzottaite. Moldavite tries attacking Pezzottaite but it turns out that Pezzottaite is a fake hologram. Pal takes her disguise off and reveals to be the REAL Pezzottaite. After sparing Pezzottaite, she turns crazy which makes the Sunlight Ship MKII explode violently. Almandine and the friends manage to escape the Sunlight Ship but Pezzottaite turns corrupted. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters